codcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Blues
Reptilian Girl Daily Diary Become a patrion and help me pay rent. I post my daily dairy where I am stranforming into a part reptilian, part acturian humanoid. I went through a ritual during the blood moon where I changed into a reptilian and now im transforming. This is my diary. Um, he's not "cool" by any measure. He's a fucking nerd, who bullies women, fears freedom and has his own gay desire to be dominated by others and goverment, and finally - no matter what political affiliation or how you feel about JFK, is an Anti America piece of dogshit whom benefited from that same freedom that others fought for and was handed to him and wouldn't have a name in any other counry or situation. A chickenshit weasel who sucker punched his grievances in hiding and with guns because he was utterly inadequate on his own merits and couldn't fight an honorable fight if it was only thing that mattered. Let's not forget he was a giant pussy and when having the worlds attention, he denied all charges and didn't even have the balls to stand up for his own convictions and promote his tenants. Yea, let's memorialize the weasel, bu let's do it based on his legacy and merit, not some fantasy for other low esteemed, weaklings of small man and small mind syndrome who take their value from others merits because they'll never have the guts to mae their own. Description: Percival is a golden dragon with a brown mane, brown-ish horns, yellow eyes, bearded whiskers and an orange-ish underbelly. His tail also has fins on each side He strives to do the best he can to help other people and protect the innocent from unfair judgment. He is not without flaws though. Sometimes he is prideful himself and doesn't ask for help from others until he teeters on the edge. He is also a people pleaser which causes him to be dishonest and overgenerous to the point where he only really hurts himself. He's also terrified of insects. Especially insects that sting, bite, and pinch. Hi, I am a Christian furry/scalie from California. I originally had an account called Pyro-The-Dragon but I am unable to access it anymore. So I made this new one and I have renamed my fursona to Percival. I'm an Evangelical Christian furry/scalie with a Jewish background and upbringing. All I ask is that you respect my beliefs and I will respect yours in return. We don't have to agree. Respect is what I'm asking for. If you can look past my beliefs and get to know me, I'm loving and friendly and I love to make new friends. My interests include religious studies, reading my bible, video games from time to time, movies, and contemporary and hard rock Christian music. I am also finding appreciate for the own hymns. I also like to write stories once in a while. I'm very creative and I love to roleplay as well. I also do video making as a hobby. I own a Youtube channel called Godly Dragon Reviews and Apologetics. I was born in a Jewish family. Then I got saved by Jesus at age 20 on July 20, 2014 and became a Jewish believer in Christ Jesus. After that, I got baptized on September 7, 2014. I am a firm believer in Sola Scriptura. I believe what the Bible alone teaches and I believe in God and In His Son who died on the cross for our sins and rose again so we can have eternal life with Him. As well as in his future Second Coming where he will judge the entire world. And I believe it is my mission to spread the Good News to as many of the lost as I can Also, I'm obsessed with dragons :3 Anyways, that's what you need to know about me. I'm a great guy when you get to know me this conversation is so boring this niggr is talking about his air conditioning shit he just asked where I'm from what should I say